The present disclosure relates to the technical field of fabricating in situ elements constituted by mixing the ground in place with an additional material. Such a technique is commonly referred to as deep soil mixing.
The disclosure relates more particularly to a method of fabricating an element in ground by a deep soil mixing technique.
In this method, the additional material is usually a hydraulic binder that generally contains Portland type cement. On being mixed with the ground, a material is obtained that provides specific mechanical properties.
Nevertheless, that technique suffers from several drawbacks. Firstly, the resulting material presents poor durability: it tends to become degraded after prolonged exposure to air and outdoor weather conditions, or indeed as a result of prolonged exposure to certain pollutants in the ground. For example when ground polluted by the presence of sulfates is used for fabricating the element, swelling phenomena are observed to appear.
Finally, that type of hydraulic binder containing Portland cement is known to present a poor carbon footprint.